cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Melee
Overview Dark Melee allows you to focus the powers of the Netherworld to defeat your foes. The draining effect of most of these powers can reduce the target's Accuracy. It is a primary powerset for Scrappers, Brutes, and Stalkers, and a secondary powerset for Tankers. This powerset was added to the options for Tankers in Issue 12. Power Tables Brute Dark Melee is available as a primary set for Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Scrapper Dark Melee is available as a primary set for Scrappers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Stalker Dark Melee is available as a primary set for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Tanker Dark Melee is available as a secondary set for Tankers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Dark Melee powerset. Assassin's Eclipse A signature Stalker attack. This attack does moderate Smashing and Negative Energy damage on its own as a frontal attack. However, if it is executed while you are Hidden, this attack will do tremendous damage, as you waylay your unsuspecting foe with all the powers of darkness. This attack may be interrupted if you move or are attacked while executing this power. }} }} }} }} }} Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your chance to hit. }} }} }} }} Confront Challenges a foe to attack you. Useful to pull a villain off an ally who finds himself in over his head. }} }} }} }} }} Dark Consumption The dark power of the Netherworld allows you to tap the essence of your foe's soul and transfer it to yourself. This will drain the Hit Points of your enemy and add to your Endurance. }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Midnight Grasp Mastery over the forces of the Netherworld allows you to create dark tentacles that can Immobilize a foe, reduce their chance to hit and continuously drain their life force. }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} Placate Allow you to trick a foe to no longer attack you. A Successful Placate will also Hide you. This Hide is very brief, and offers no Defense bonus, but it will allow you to deliver a critical hit or Assassin's Strike. However, if you attack a Placated Foe, he will be able to attack you back. }} }} Shadow Maul You wrap your entire arms with Negative Energy channeled from the Netherworlds, then perform a series of blows that deal a lot of damage over a short period of time to multiple targets in front of you. These blows cloud your targets' vision, lowering their chance to hit for a short time. }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} Shadow Punch You wrap your fists with Negative Energy channeled from the Netherworlds, then perform a quick punch that deals minor damage. Shadow Punches cloud the target's vision, lowering their chance to hit for a short time. }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} Siphon Life You tap the power of the Netherworld and create a life transferring conduit between a foe and yourself. This will transfer Hit Points from your enemy to yourself. Foes siphoned in this manner have their chance to hit reduced. }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} Smite You wrap your fists with Negative Energy channeled from the Netherworlds, then perform a Smite that deals more damage than Shadow Punch, but has a longer recharge time. Smite clouds the target's vision, lowering their chance to hit for a short time. }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} Soul Drain Using this power, you can drain the essence of all nearby foes' souls, thus increasing your own strength. Each affected foe will lose some Hit Points and add to your Damage and chance to hit. }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} Taunt Challenges a foe to attack you. Useful to pull an enemy off an ally who finds himself in over his head. }} }} }} }} }} Touch of Fear The Netherworld is one scary place, and with but a touch, you can give your enemy a glimpse into this dark world. This will cause them to helplessly tremble in Fear. Foes in this state of panic have their chance to hit reduced. }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} External Links * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Melee}} * |Archetype=Scrapper|Type=Melee}} * |Archetype=Stalker|Type=Melee}} Category:Melee power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets Category:Stalker power sets